Mind Games
by KellBell4423
Summary: Patch and Nora are very in love, Patch still her guardian angel. They must be careful when showing their affections, the archangels are unyielding, always watching. Someone has been manipulating Nora's dreams, and her realities to try to come between them
1. Chapter 1

**Hello this is my first fanfic for hush hush. I absolutely adored the book, and I adored patch even more ;) please please please review I really want you guys to like this story if I get a good amount of reviews (around 5/10) I will update daily. I HOPE YOU ENJOY! **

CHAPTER 1

I could tell it was dark in the room although my eyes weren't open. My eyelids felt plastered down, heavy, unyielding. The more I attempted to force them open the worse it felt.  
>Footsteps shuffled around the room. Why couldn't I remember anything? I had gone to bed last night and...Well that was it. I tried to call out to whoever was in there with me but my mouth remained in a stiff, rigid line as if my lips had been sewn together.<br>I couldn't move my arms or legs. I was paralyzed. No, i was tied down. I could feel the restraints digging into my wrists and ankles as i attempted to move.  
>A flickering danced across the back of my eye lids. They had turned on a light. I could feel my skin become slippery with sweat. The temperature seemed to have noticeably increased. It was hot and uncomfortable. It was more than that. It BURNED. Lights don't burn like this. Fire does.<br>I felt the pressure of cool fingertips press into the bare skin of my stomach. The heat increased as it seemingly moved closer to my torso. He had a match. He had a lighter. He had something. And it burned.  
>The object drove down into my stomach. I wriggled in unbearable pain but could not escape the fire.<br>I cringed at the sound of skin sizzling. MY skin sizzling. I heard a scream. It was a girl. She must have been in a lot of pain. That girl must have been me.  
>My eyes flew open and took in the sight of my attacker. My eyes met pair of cool, beautiful, unmistakable black eyes. Patch's eyes.<p>

I shot up in bed, breathing hard, grasping at the sheets around me. A cold sweat hand formed on my skin, and warm hands reached out for my clammy ones.  
>"Shhh. Nora it was a bad dream." he whispered sitting down on the bed beside me. I searched his eyes, now looking calm and concerned, and such a far jump from the cold, unmerciful eyes I saw in my nightmare.<br>Tears formed in my eyes and spilled over. I felt Patch's strong arms circle around me, his hands smoothing my hair.  
>"He was hurting me. He was BURNING me." i cried.<br>"You're safe now. You're alright." He sighed, "Who was hurting you Nora?" He grip tightened around me.  
>I squeezed my eyes closed and held my breath. In barely audible voice I whispered, "It was you..."<p>

**DUN DUN DUN! :p The next chapter will be a lot more affectionate I'm just getting the story started PLEASE REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Patch's eyes broke away from mine. I could feel his muscles tense up where he held me.

"Nora I would never…" Patch began but I cut him off before he could say anything more. "I know that," I spoke with a careful tone, "It was you-but it wasn't you. It was like something had possessed you, and it looked like you, but its eyes-" I couldn't finish, a shudder passed through my body. I felt his warm hand cup my cheek. His faced leaned down towards mine. I had just barely brushed my lips to his, when I realized he was gone, his strong arms no longer surrounding me. My mother strode through my door. _Well that was close._ I thought to myself. I'd had a lot of close calls lately. Only more concerning my life and it constantly being in danger. "Ever heard of knocking?" I asked, letting my annoyance drip into my voice.

"Well what would you be hiding?" My mother questioned me, eying the room suspiciously. "Nothing," I said a little too quickly, "I'd just appreciate if you'd respect my privacy a little bit more."

"Well this is not what I came to talk to you about. I'm leaving town again. I'll only be gone 2 days. I leave tomorrow morning." She mumbled averting her gaze to anything but my eyes. I felt as if she had slapped me across the face. _Hard. _After all that had just happened, after I had nearly been _killed_ by Dabria's fit of jealousy, she chooses **now** to take a business trip? When I was feeling more vulnerable than ever? "Fine," I said emotionless. "Have a nice trip." I turned my back to her, hoping she would leave.

"I understand you're upset. But this is very important, and I just can't stay this time." She whispered. She bent down to kiss my cheek. I almost convinced myself that it physically stung. She padded over to the door, shutting it behind her. I sat motionless for a few moments until I reached my hand up to wipe her kiss from my cheek, I pulled my hand back to find it was damp. I sniffed loudly, and wiped the remaining tears away. "Patch?" I called out praying he was still here, that he had not left me as well. There was no reply. I was officially alone.

I leaned back onto my pillow, and shut my eyes. The feeling of warm finger tips on my cheek caused them to open. Patch was sitting beside me stroking my face. I allowed a small smile to pass through my wall of unhappiness. "You came back," I whispered. _Only sort of Angel, _he spoke to my thoughts. I looked at him in confusion. "You're dreaming Nora." He said aloud this time. I froze, worrying it would turn into another nightmare. He felt me tense, "Don't worry I'm controlling it". I let my muscles relax, I could ask him how it was possible later, right now I needed him- but not for talking. I stretched my hand up to run through his jet black locks. I pulled his face down to mine. When our lips met I had a hard time believing it was a dream. It felt so _real. _I pulled him down the rest of the way so he was lying parallel on top of me, supporting his wait on his elbows. "Angel…" he moaned against my mouth as I slid my hand under his shirt. His chest felt just as it did when I was awake. I trailed my fingers along his perfectly sculpted muscles. His mouth moved along my jaw and down to my neck. A small moan escaped my lips and I made fists to attempt to contain myself. Patch pulled away to look down at me, but the eyes that looked into mine were not his.

I froze. His fingers locked around my throat and began to reduce my air supply. A smile crept upon his lips, a smile that turned my insides around. "Patch please," I rasped, trying to breathe without success. _Nora, _he spoke to my thoughts _it's not me. Someone's interfering with the dream, you have to wake up. _WAKE UP! I screamed in my thoughts. WAKE UP WAKE UP WAKE UP! My lungs ached from my lack of air, and Patch still had his fingers clasped around my neck. A dark chuckle escaped his lips, "What's wrong _Angel_?" He laughed mockingly. My vision blackened around the edges and then everything was gone. I was falling. My heart flew up into my throat, and I shrieked, bolting up right in bed. I gasped for air, breathing heavily. I surveyed the room, Patch nowhere in sight. I was awake. I sprang off the bed and ran to my phone. I hurriedly dialed Patch's number, swearing when I'd messed it up. He picked up on the second ring. "Nora are you alright?" his tone was panicked.

"I think so. It felt so _real_." I whispered feeling myself slip close to tears.

"Nothing like this has ever happened before. Stay where you are I'm coming to get you." And with that the line was dead.

**Soo I hoped you guys liked the chapter! Like I said I update daily if I get good reviews and I did! :D thanks to everyone who reviewed you guys are great :D keep Reviewing!**


	3. Chapter 3

**so sorry I took forever to update! Been really busy…well enough of my excuses hears chapter 3! Review Please! :D**

The cool night air hit me hard as I sprinted out the door, sending goose bumps down my bear arms. As soon as I shut the door to Patch's jeep he rammed the gas down, plastering me to my seat.  
>"Patch what's going on?" I half screamed over the engine.<br>"Angel," he said in a warning tone, "We can't talk here. It's not safe."  
>"Then where will we go." I asked hugging my knees to my chest.<p>

"My place." He grunted. Nervous warmth spread through my chest. Patch's place. I'd spent countless nights fantasizing what his place looked like. Now I was finally going to see it. Of course, when I had imagined this night, I wouldn't have been going because something was wrong. I was going because everything was right. Because we finally decided…  
>Patch jerked the car to the left, breaking me from my train of thoughts, and forcing me to grip the dash board to prevent being thrown into the door. I squeezed my eyes shut as the car screeched to a halt. I peeked an eye open to find Patch was not in the driver's seat. My door opened and strong arms helped me out. Patch kept my hand, intertwining our fingers, as he pulled me through the darkness. I stumbled along behind him wondering how on earth he could see.<p>

My body began shaking from the cold, and nerves, as I felt us begin to descend down a hill. My teeth chattered loudly together, and Patch strung a warm, heavy arm around my shoulders. The night was almost entirely black. Just barely a sliver of a moon hung in the sky to light our way. Everything felt eerie, out of place. I almost felt as if we were being watched. A twig snapped behind us. _Or followed. _

As soon as I thought it I felt Patch become rigid beside me. We stopped moving and everything became momentarily silent. _Nora, _Patch spoke in my mind, _when I say run, take off straight down the rest of this hill. At the bottom, feel around the ground for a handle. Open the hatch and head down the stairs. Lock the door behind you. _He removed his arm from my shoulder and squeezed my hand. I thanked god for the fact it was too dark for him see the horrified expression on my face.

A large figure rammed into him, ripping his hand from my grasp. The two tumbled around on the ground, fists flailing and knuckles cracking with the force of their hits. I couldn't tell who had the upper hand. _RUN! _ Patch screamed in my thoughts.

I took off as fast as I could manage, sprinting in the blackness, trying desperately not to fall. I felt the ground begin to level out and realized I had reached the end of the hill. Immediately I dropped to my knees, searching for the handle Patch had described. The ground was cold and slightly wet, but I felt nothing that resembled what I was looking for. A loud shout came from behind me and one set of footsteps began running towards where I knelt.

Frantically, I ran my hands over every inch of earth beneath me until my fingers curled around something cold and metallic. I prepared my arm to yank it open but cold hands lifted me from my place. The man dragged me beside him, doing what he could to contain my screaming and kicking. No matter how much I wriggled and fought his grasp was like iron, I knew I wasn't going anywhere.

I felt another set of hands grip me from the other side. An incoherent mumbling arose between the two men who halted, forcing me to stop with them. A hard object struck me on the side of my face. The world tilted and I fell to the ground, my head throbbing. A thick, wet substance trickled down the side of my face onto my lips. Blood. My head was reeling, I wasn't even sure whether I still lay on the ground or if one of the men had begun to carry me. _This is the end, _I thought before consciousness shattered and my body grew numb.


	4. Chapter 4

I awoke in a dim room. The air was cold and musty. I lifted a shaking hand to my throbbing head, curling my fingers back when I felt the dried blood at my hairline. I attempted to sit up and was struck by a sharp pain in my back. A flurry of whispering startled me as I slowly got up, ignoring the hurt. It was hard to hear but I could tell it was the same two men who had brought me to this place. When I got to my feet I examined myself for other injuries. It appeared I was fairly unharmed, just my head and my back. I crept toward the voices, remaining as silent as possible until I was in ear-range.

"Well how long do we have to keep her here?" One of them asked, not sounding too please to be in my company.

"Yeah, we really don't have experience with anything like this. We can't take care of her." The other agreed.

"I'm not asking you to. All I'm asking is for you to keep her here, and keep her safe. I can handle the taking care part. I promise." A third voice spoke. A voice I knew. Patch's voice.

My heart hammered in my chest, my feet ached to run to him, but I stayed put. Something felt off. Why was he having civilized conversation with the men who had beat me and dragged me here? The same men he had fought on the hill? I started to back away until I hit a wall. I slid down on the ground, hugging my knees to my chest. What does this mean? Is Patch in alliance with the same men who want to hurt me? No. I couldn't think like that. Patch would never. Suddenly I was struck with the memory of my nightmares. Patch choking me. Burning me. My thoughts were jarred as I heard footsteps begin to approach where I sat on the floor. Vulnerable. I scurried to my feet despite the condition of my body and prepared to defend myself if need be. A light switched on and I squinted my eyes, adjusting to the new-found brightness. I took in the two unfamiliar men who stood before me. They were both tall, good looking, with pale blonde hair and striking green eyes. Their tan skin matched each others and I realized that they were twins. Patch stepped out from behind the brothers, and for just a second he wasn't Patch. Not my Patch. His eyes were cold and unforgiving, filled with hatred and pure evil. I blinked, gasping, but when I looked back it was gone. A look of concern had replaced the look of possession as Patch seemed himself again. He stepped forward, taking my hand, and I stood there unsure whether or not to let him.

"Nora are you alright?" he asked, sounding genuine.

"No, not really." I almost whispered, stepping back out of his grasp.

He sighed and shook his head, "I know this looks bad. But it's not what you think."

**WOOOO! :) Hey guys I'm back! I'm so super sorry i haven't updated in like 10 bajillion years but i will start updating weekly again if i get good reviews! :) 10 reviews for an update in 2 days? :) **


End file.
